monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blastedge
The Blastedge is a new weapon type introduced in Monster Hunter Z. Weapon Overview The Blastedge is a two handed weapon; smaller and lighter than the Greatsword but larger and more powerful than the Switch Axe. One of its handles are located near the bottom of the blade, and the other near the top. Blastedges can use coatings to enhance their attacks, like a status effect coating for support. It is also capable of delivering punishing explosions in the midst of its slashing attacks. The power of these explosions is measured by the "Explosive Strength" (Abbreviated to Exp Str) bar which has 5 levels - level 1 being the weakest and level 5, the most powerful. These explosions can only be activated as long as the Fuel Gauge ''(a blue bar that sits on the top left part of the screen, below the Sharpness indicator) is not empty. When empty, the bar can be refilled by charging the Blastedge by holding R. Hunters become extremely vulnerable when recharging the Blastedge, as they are stationary and cannot dodge any attacks for 5 seconds (to FULLY charge the Blastedge). By overcharging the Fuel Gauge, the Blastedge will enter two stages - Yellow, and Red. If the Blastedge enters the red stage and the CHARGE IS NOT RELEASED, the Blastedge will overheat, causing it to explode and deal minor damage to the user and surrounding hunters. It will also instantly drop in Sharpness by 1 level. Hunters can also use the devastating ''Exploder Slash ''by overcharging the fuel gauge and waiting for the Blastedge (and the bar) to glow yellow, before pressing X and A simultaneously. This attack however, has an extremely long execution time and a long recovery animation. Explosions can also come in different types ('Explosion Type'''): *Barrage type - Lesser explosions (without pressing the A button) occur after certain slashes (360 Spinning Double Slash, Left Side Slash, Spinning Slam and Jumping Spin). These explosions are less powerful than the actual A Button Explosions, but they add to the overall strength of the weapon. The consequence for this of course, is that the Blastedge will have to be refuelled more often. *Spark type - Explosions cause extra damage equal to half of the weapon's attack damage, plus the affinity of the weapon. Of course, if the affinity is negative, the explosion's extra damage would be less. These Explosions can also KO a monster. *Spread type - Lesser explosions will spread towards different (random) parts of the monster's body after the initial explosion; ideal for monsters that have many breakable parts. *Ascend type - Subsequent explosions within 5 seconds rise in strength, until a huge explosion is made the size of a Large Barrel Bomb + which deals KO damage. This type is excellent in conjunction with the Blast element. By holding R until the Fuel Gauge is glowing RED (the next glow after yellow) and releasing, hunters can switch the Blastedge into '''Blast Drive '''mode - an activation similar to the Demonization in the Dual Blades. When Blast Drive is activated, the Blastedge will be surrounded by a bright haze and red sparks of energy (Similar to Savage Deviljho in rage mode). The hunter will only hold the Blastedge by its bottom handle, causing the weapon to slowly be dragged along the ground. The Blastedge also rapidly burns fuel, and hunters can only use a limited range of very powerful attacks. The slashes performed in Blast Drive will always have an explosion occuring at the target area after the slash. However, these attacks also rapidly decrease sharpness. When the Fuel Gauge is empty, Blast Drive mode will end and the Blastedge will convert back into its regular mode. Also, in Blast Drive mode, all the additional effects of the Blastedge's Explosion Type will be disabled. Advantages *The base damage for any Blastedge weapon is fairly high (in between the base damage of Switch Axes and Charge Blades) *Powerful combo attacks *Able to use coatings *Fairly quick - Hunters can run (out of Blast Drive mode) *Certain Explosion types can KO a monster *Explosions ignore monster armor and deal a fixed amount of damage *Hunters can roll after any offensive move Disadvantages *Explosions rapidly reduce sharpness *Only one Infinite Combo *Blast Drive does not allow hunters to run *Has to be refueled *Hunters become stationary and very vulnerable to attacks while recharging *Cannot guard *Coatings are limited *Smaller hitboxes than most weapons (e.g Insect Glaive, Longsword) Controls (Wii U / 3DS) - Monster Hunter Z Y - Scroll Items left / Consume Item X - Unsheathe weapon B - Crouch / Superman Dive (When sprinting) A - Scroll Items right / Interact with objects LS = Left Stick SELECT = Kick L (Hold) = Item selection R (Hold) = Sprint (With weapon sheathed) R + B (Hold) = Jump R (Hold) = Guard (With weapon unsheathed) Move List Blastedges Category:Weapon Creation